spaceandmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsie Dee
Elsie Dee is a light blue pegasus and a previous member of the Iron Apple crew. Biography Elsie was born in Cloudsdale to a well-respected family. Early in her life, before she could fly, she fell from a cloud; narrowly being rescued from hitting the ground. This left her with a long-lasting fear of flying. When she reached the age where most pegasuses learned to fly, she was terrified, and was unable to do so. Under pressure to do well, and with her family having high expectations (a few close relatives had become Wonderbolts), she eventually ran away to avoid the ridicule of being unable to fly. She settled down in Ponyville, where she preformed many odd jobs until settling into a more permanent job at a junkyard, working with old electronics and machinery. It was doing this that she earned her Cutie Mark, a computer terminal. By coincidence, Captain Stardust went to the very same junkyard, looking for supplies to build her ship with when she discovered that Elsie had a half-built spaceship that she was maintaining. With the help of Glitch and the rest of the crew, they got it working again. Before the launch day, Falling Star taught Elsie how to fly, and she discovered that she was relatively good, considering that she had never (willingly) flown in her life. On the ship, she was a pretty good engineer, though more as an electronics engineer than a mechanical one. Elsie and Glitch were able to work together to solve most problems in their way. When Smiles mutinied against the crew, Elsie was among his first victims. He caught her off gaurd, and pummelled her unconscious before she could respond. It was during the aftermath of this attack that the Avalon and the rest of the crew were shocked to find that her trademark sunglasses had shattered, damaging her left eye beyond repair. Later, during their visuit to the Trade Station, Avalon, feeling guilty for not being able to save Elsie's eye, donated some of her eggs to a genetically similar species to afford a mechanical replacement for Elsie. Later on, Red Sunburst, who had recently mutinied from Smiles' crew, attacked Elsie and Onjage while they were in a food court, looking for Poppernaughts. She captured Onjage, leaving Elsie with a warning. However, Elsie, being frightened and not wanting to be hurt, decided instead to surrender herself, and they were both captured by Smiles. While captured, Elsie was given to Ardo by Smiles as essentially a slave. She worked for him, doing mainly menial tasks, some involving electronics, some not. At first, while she did not resist him, she would frequently accidentially aggrivate Ardo, which led to her nearly dying twice by nanites. While under Ardo's control, Elsie was forced into nonconsensual intercourse. The entire ordeal confused her, and she was left not knowing whether or not it was rape, or in fact genuine love; a question that she still cannot answer. As well as that, her capture impacted her mind signifigantly. After being exposed to Smile's crew, she began to see the Iron Apple crew as being malefic and evil. After awhile, her confusion and rage led her to escape and track down the Iron Apple crew herself, culminating in an attempted attack on the Iron Apple crew. Being weak and lacking combat experience, she was quickly taken down. When interogatted by Onjage, she was furious and unwilling to listen to him. However, then she found out about Falling Star's death. Hearing of the death of such a close friend, one who died trying to save her and Onjage, broke her free of her misconceptions. She quickly began to act more normally, but was left with emotional scars, which were increased by Sunburst exposing Elsie to the Madness. Soon after, she found out from Ra'Shiri, the crew's medic, that she was pregnant, a result of Ardo's abuse. She chose to raise the child as her own, and was held in a cell aboard the ship, where she remained until she was given to a psyche ward for rehabilitation. Six months later, she was cleared to leave the ward, with her newborn child, a unicorn foal looking strikingly similar to Ardo named Ravi. Elsie eventually returned to Cloudsdale in Equestria, where she managed to reunite with her parents. Her hopes to start a new life in Cloudsdale, living with her parents, raising her daughter, and becoming an experienced fllier, however, were short lived. Her past caught up with her, as agents representing her former masters captured her and her foal. Elsie Dee was killed shortly after.